


Keep me grounded

by Austrianity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Being Lost, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Sad, but it will become yaoi soon enough!, eruri - Freeform, not m/m relationship yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austrianity/pseuds/Austrianity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set just a couple of weeks after Levi joined Erwin and became a soldier, also set after Farlan's and Isabel's death.</p><p>Levi has some troubles coping with the loss of his friends, and has nobody to talk to. He is deeply hurt but does only vaguely realize that, and can't sleep well. So he seeks the company of Commander Erwin Smith, who is the only one to whom Levi feels attached to now through his fanatic will to follow Erwin and his ideals. But Levi has his pride - so he seeks Erwin's company without Erwin being conscious about it... until Erwin finds out!</p><p>The relationship developes over the chapters into a strange kind of love :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching you breathe

It should have been a warning signal to him, now that he thought about it… 

Something was wrong with him. He wasn’t his normal self lately. Levi slid his hands across the smooth wood of Erwin’s desk. It was tidy, empty apart from two books and somehow regal. At least regal to him, the surprisingly talented underground-thug with the dead friends. 

It should have been signalling that there was something to worry about, Levi thought, when he had felt the strange reluctance to clean his weapons and gear after that day… 

It was very unusual for Levi not to clean filthy things. In fact, it had never happened before. But that day, it had. Levi tucked one thumb beneath the shoulder-straps of his 3DM-gear and slid his finger across the strong leather. He felt hollow. The thought of Isabel and Farlan did not sting, as it should have... actually... Levi had felt nothing. He actively felt nothing even now, as if he had been filled from head to heels with the thought of his friends, and now they were gone, wiped out, cleaned away. 

Levi let his hair fall into his eyes as he looked down again. He had not wanted to clean his things the day he lost Farlan and Isabel. He had returned to the barracks they had shared, where Isabel’s open laughter still seemed to keep the silence at distance. And he had been reluctant to remove his blood-stained clothes, reluctant to take a shower, reluctant to clean away the blood and mud, clean away the only thing that connected him to his friends. 

‘We planned to do this together. We planned to do everything together, we were a team! We… I believed in you two, Isabel… so why…? You were my family.’ Levi thought, and hot anger flamed up when his mind flashed with the memory about the stupid fucking monsters that had ended his family. It trickled away when another guilty thought attacked his head: Why haven’t I ever told you what you meant to me? 

He shook his head sadly. It had not been necessary to voice the obvious. They had been a family. For each and every one of them, for Isabel, for Farlan, and especially for Levi himself, this had been all they had got. 

When he had finally cleaned his equipment, late that evening, when all the other soldiers had already gone to bed, he had felt nothing.

He had done it mechanically, methodically, and still his eyes were wet, mourning, grieving for those stains of mud, blood and who-knows-what-else. Sharp and unforgiving, his hands cleaned away the only evidence that Farlan and Isabel had existed, the blood of their death. The taste of their revenge. The smell of rain and mud and grief that stuck with Levi for days and weeks. The memory… 

No, he would never die, Levi had promised himself, just that night. If he died, nobody would remember his friends. They would be dead definitely and ultimately, dead forever. They didn’t deserve that! 

So he needed a reason to live. Although the thought of Farlan and Isabel was strong, it wasn’t strong enough to keep a man without hope living. 

And so he clung to his superior, to Keith Shadis’ trusted officer Erwin Smith. This man had plans, had ideas, had ideals – he had spirit and hope enough for all of them. Erwin was following some dream Levi could not even see – but he would follow Erwin Smith anywhere. He would die for him – somehow he knew that Erwin had not forgotten about Isabel and Farlan. So if Levi died to keep Erwin alive and remembering, that would be a good death… except that after his death there would be nobody to save Erwin’s ass. Hm. 

Levi had heard that Erwin was quite capable of surviving, but then again Levi didn't give a damn about the training the recruits received here - in his opinion, each and every one of them lacked instinct above everything, the sad remains of their instincts suffocated by the well-rehearsed moves they were taught, and that was a terrible thing. So he had sworn to himself to keep an eye on Erwin Smith, saving his life if needed. He needed him alive.

Desperate. Levi was desperate, and he knew it. He despised himself, pathetic as he was. Once again he stood in his superior’s room in the middle of the night, quiet as the sheets of dark the night spread above the world. 

Levi feared the darkest hours of the night. It was always those dark, silent hours that accused him, drenched him in guilt and made him go crazy over his own, depraved self and how he should have never left his friends to get that stupid job done… 

He usually woke up at around midnight, all covered in sweat and guilt, went for a quick shower, dressed and climbed up the walls of the building that accommodated the higher-ranking members of the corps. Breaking into Erwin’s room was easy as shit for someone like him. Then he would just stay here for some hours, quietly wandering around the dark, moon-lit rooms, thinking - breathing, basically. Then, in the early morning hours, he would return to his own bed, catching up on his sleep. 

It had took a couple of nights until Levi had gathered enough courage to enter Erwin’s bedroom, but he had needed to… the loneliness in the cool of the night was smothering him. The silence ringed in his ears. Even though he knew Erwin’s presence to be right behind the door between bedroom and antechamber – that was not enough. 

Levi craved to see the slow breathing of another human. He craved to hear the blood rushing steadily through a body pulsating with life. He craved to just know of the warmth radiating from someone strong and alive. Someone who wouldn’t die. 

And so he came to Erwin Smith’s room every night, for just a few hours, and watched him sleep. 

Levi didn’t worry about waking him – he knew for a fact that Erwin only granted himself a few hours of sleep, and once he slept, he slept. As soundly as a baby. Levi could totally understand that – he himself was more than exhausted from a day’s worth of training, cleaning, learning, everything. 

Levi walked past the door that was ajar as always, silent like a breath. Erwin's room - and Levi had no idea why Erwin had a room to himself - was divided into a small antechamber containing a desk, some shelves, two doors, one leading into the hallway and one leading into Erwin's bedroom, and the window Levi used to get in. Levi was barefoot – he always was, as he knew his boots would make some noise on the wooden floor, no matter how careful he was. The bedroom was slightly warmer than the small room he came from. Also, the air seemed to be… thicker here. It was well-lit by another big window just across the room, painting the pattern of its bars onto Erwin’s blanket. 

Levi smiled a content little smile. He somehow truly enjoyed the peaceful up and down of Erwin’s broad chest heaving with slow, deep breaths. But that wasn’t the only reason he enjoyed this – also, he thought about how creepy he himself was. Silent as undisturbed waters he stood in his superior’s dark rooms in the middle of the night and watched him sleeping. His smile grew wider. Creepy! 

Levi stepped closer, but remained careful, keeping some distance. He himself knew that Erwin, even when soundly asleep, would sense his presence if Levi violated his personal space. That much he had learned from watching him closely since Levi had joined the Survey Corps.

So he remained still, a few steps away from touching the frame of Erwin’s bed. 

He just stood and watched, breathing slowly, hungrily taking in the feeling of someone’s living presence. 

Of Erwin’s presence. 

The only one who would still think about Farlan and Isabel. 

The only reason Levi felt connected to this hell of a world at all. 


	2. Caught and trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it gets a little filthy! :D  
> There will be yaoi, lemon, smut, whatever you wanna call it! 
> 
> Erwin noticed that somebody had entered his rooms without his permission. And so he has a plan... that turns into something none of them would have expected! 
> 
> Warning: smut!!!

Erwin was curious. And a bit nervous too, but he tried to conceal that, although nobody but himself could have noticed, as he was alone. 

He had acted normally the whole day. He had been careful to do everything casually, not breaking his routine – he had sorted out his belongings and tidied his desk before using the bathrooms and changing into a worn pair of long trousers he used to wear for the night. Then – breaking his routine, but he needed to do that – he had prepared his bedroom window and tried looking as casual as possible in case he was being watched, and had gone to bed. 

Now he lay awake, waiting. Part of him was rather grumpy about losing sleep, but he was alarmed. 

He had not reckoned with disturbance of this kind. Erwin was proud to say that he knew most of what was going on within the corps and also had access to more general as well as more specific information about almost everything concerning humanity’s welfare in their constant war with the titans, which was vital for him as he tried to achieve his goals, step by step, towards his dream. 

But he had not dreamed of someone sneaking into his room at night – in fact, he even felt a bit trod on his toes! Whoever that bastard was, he was brave enough to break into his rooms when Erwin was there himself! Sleeping, but nevertheless… 

Also, it unsettled Erwin that he had no clue what the intruder could be after. He really hadn’t reckoned with trouble like this as he - for once! - did not have any confidential information or correspondence hidden in his rooms. 

It had been a book that had been moved just slightly from where he had placed it according to Erwin’s excellent memory. He was 100% sure that he had placed it carefully, as always, before he went to sleep. The next morning he discovered it to be slightly out of place. That had alarmed him. It was only a small detail, but it had to be considered, as it was very unlikely that the book had moved itself or the non-existent wind had shifted it. So Erwin was on his guard.

And now he waited… 

Within a few seconds Levi had climbed the walls of the now-familiar façade of his nightly destination. Carefully he equilibrated himself on the small spur just beneath Erwin’s window, slid his knife between the sashes and opened the simple lock bar of the window. Quietly he slid himself into the room. All of that had taken him a mere minute, and he hadn’t caused any notable noise. Or so he thought.

Because Erwin had noticed the scratching noise Levi’s knife had made when he had opened the window. He had been lying awake for nearly an hour now and was somehow relieved that he could act soon. 

This night Levi did not linger in the antechamber as he did usually. He was quite tired and worn with troublesome thoughts he had had all day as he had seen the remaining attendants of another expedition returning today, dramatically decimated. Levi just wanted to see Erwin’s undisturbed, peaceful sleep to calm himself a little bit, at least enough to go to bed. 

Quietly he stepped through the bedroom’s door which was ajar, as always. He felt a bit like old, worn linen – thinned out by today’s challenges. 

Erwin kept his eyes half closed as he saw a dark figure entering his room. His heart pounded like a horse’s hooves onto hard ground in full gallop, but his breath remained slow and deep. He kept waiting a few heartbeats before he pulled the hair-fine string he had attached to the window handle hard. 

Levi had just stepped into the comforting warmth of Erwin’s bedroom with a thought of maybe staying half an hour as the sudden, quick movement of the opening window caught his eye and startled him – he had not reckoned with such a sudden motion! – and noticed, horrified, that Erwin had sat up and was already standing and heading towards him with one quick, fluid move – fuck!

It was half a second too late for an escape. 

Erwin’s iron grip caught Levi’s left wrist unforgivingly and with a soldier’s strength he swung the intruder around, pressing him into the wall beside the door and quickly grabbing the thief’s other hand as well. 

Levi knew better than to curse and give away his identity, and writhed like a snake to free himself – although he knew, startled to the bone, that he had very little chance of escaping this mess. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! What should he say? He could never admit why he was here, no, that was absolutely impossible! Fuck... 

“Easy, or I’ll break your wrist.” Erwin said calmly, coolly, adjusting his grip slightly. He was wide awake, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Now he would find out what all of this was about! 

Levi froze, head down, his hair covering his forehead, painting his face with shadows. His chest heaved up and down, his breath agitated with the struggle and fright. 

“Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?” Erwin asked, command in his voice. 

Levi tensed up as his mind rebelled – a natural reaction. Levi was not someone to obey just like that. 

Erwin waited a short second, then added pressure onto the intruder’s wrist. Levi gave a startled yelp as he felt pain flare up his arm – fuck, that hurt! He knew the fragile bones were only one move away from snapping like dry branches. Cursing under his breath he looked up, directly into Erwin’s eyes, defying his fucked-up situation. 

Said eyes widened in surprise, before Erwin’s eyebrows forced them into a questioning frown. “L-Levi?” he said, utterly startled. – “Obviously.” Levi snarled. Of course, Erwin thought, I should have noticed his height… 

Erwin’s mind raced. What reason could Levi have breaking into his rooms? Did he search for something? What could it be? Maybe...? But... His frown deepened. “Are you still searching for those documents? I’ve told you, they’re fake! So why do y…” – Levi interrupted him with a simple “No.” Erwin stopped short. 

Levi’s heart was racing. Why in hell did this happen? He was tired as fuck! He hadn’t had anything bad in mind! He was just… ah, fuck, what a mess. He could basically hear his pride snarl like a wounded animal and cursed himself with the most colourful expressions he could think of in this situation. 

His heart jumped as Erwin swiftly moved Levi’s wrists together above his head, holding them in an iron grip, startling him again. And a hot, flaring sensation ran through his skin as Erwin’s free hand touched him roughly through the fabric of his shirt – 

That touch. It stung with life. It sent life - crude, hot life! - throbbing through Levi’s veins, forcing his eyes to grow wide, making his mind simmer with excitement. 

Erwin slid his hand up and down Levi’s torso, searching for a weapon, a knife, anything at all. It was quite clear that he – “What the hell d’ya think you’re doing, you little piece of…” Levi blurted out, and Erwin cut his word off: “Searching for weapons! You are here to kill me, aren't you! But why? I had thought I had you on our side? How could I have miscalculated that?!” Erwin nearly shouted, but he didn’t mind. This... this just outraged him! How, how indeed could he have mistaken Levi's personality in such a fatal way?!

Levi struggled against Erwin, but that only shot another hot, burning sensation through his body. Oh shit... Erwin’s rough hands inflamed his skin, made him, who had felt half-dead for weeks, bursting into life all of a sudden. Wait... did he… oh fuck. Did he enjoy this? Did he… get aroused by this?! Levi's eyes widened in shock. Hell no! This wasn’t good, this was bad… oh, so bad, so wrong, so utterly wrong! He needed, NEEDED to get free! Desperately he reared up against Erwin's weight pressing him into the wall. “N-no,” Levi hissed breathlessly, “I didn’t… ah!” Oh God. When, WHEN did he start to sound so pathetic?!

Erwin stopped dead, piercing Levi with a sky-blue glare made of iron. “I don’t believe you! What other reason could you have to break into my room?” he spat, continuing his search, rubbing up and down Levi’s inner thigh to feel for straps fixing a knife there, when he heard Levi inhale sharply. 

Erwin's glance darted upwards and found Levi’s eyes squeezed shut. “Stop that, you…!” Levi whispered hoarsely and swallowed. 

Erwin’s eyes widened as he thought quickly. Did Levi... enjoy this? At least he seemed to enjoy this just as much as he resented it, obviously. Levi's voice had gone all husky. Also, as Erwin experimentally let his hand rub upwards a bit he could clearly feel the tensed cloth of Levi’s trousers around his crotch… Huh. 

Another quick row of thoughts followed that realisation. Well… he could certainly take advantage of this mess. Just turn things round to make this situation redound to Erwin's advantage. Erwin had had more important things to do than stilling his own desire – planning how to save humanity, for example – so he hadn’t had a lover for quite some time… And there he was, in the middle of the night, pressing Levi, who seemed to be unknowingly willing, against his bedroom wall. A hint of a smile seemed to creep into the corners of his mouth. What a fortunate coincidence. He'd go for it then!

All of this took him not more than a second. “Well... you don’t really want me to stop.” he said matter-of-factly and watched Levi freeze with shock. Erwin smiled a thin smile and took his hand away from Levi’s thigh to caress the shorter man’s throat. 

Unwillingly Levi shivered at the touch of his bare skin that shot splints of burning ice through his body, sending his blood down to where it was needed – fuck! He was a mess! What did Erwin...? Was he...? “Wh… what are you-? AH!” he gasped as Erwin suddenly grinded his hips against Levi’s, fixing Levi’s body between the wall and Erwin’s half-naked form. Levi felt the pressure against his groin and squeezed his eyes shut, frantically holding back another gasp. 

“You’d lie if you said you want me to stop.” Erwin stated, breathing into Levi’s ear, sending another shiver down his small body. “I-I…” Levi barely breathed, eyes wide open now. Erwin smiled. This was quite exciting, he decided. 

A wolfish grin lit up Erwin's face as his hand forced Levi to look up, their faces only inches apart. He could feel Levi's breath caressing his skin and his grin softened into a calm expression. “Submit.” he said, his tone casual, but fiercely demanding, a sound full of tension that warned Levi not to disobey. 

Shit! This… oh God, shit! This was fucking bad!, Levi thought desperately. He felt his skin tingling with Erwin’s closeness. And when he heard the simple command - he just gave up his resistance. He was tired, weary and horny as hell, so what the fuck! He would wonder about his newly-discovered attraction towards Erwin Smith later. He did not even dare to think about what that small, commanding word did to him. His mind and body were trembling with tension, the air itself seemed to be throbbing with excitement. 

Slow, sluggish seconds passed as Erwin basically heard Levi's thoughts racing, but he kept patient. He had a feeling that he just needed to wait a little bit more, and then... 

Desperate, Levi was desperate again, but in such a different way now... he wanted, no, he needed release! Release from all this tension, he needed to...ah, whatever. His arms grew limp, no longer struggling against Erwin’s grip and Levi shamelessly pressed himself against his superior. 

Another smile broke Erwin’s lips apart and he raised Levi’s chin to claim his cool lips with a hungry, rude kiss. 

Hot, Erwin’s breath felt so hot against his lips, the unfamiliar feeling making Levi’s lips part in surprise, allowing Erwin’s tongue entrance to his mouth. 

Erwin could feel Levi’s surprise and insecurity, but it only turned him on more. He released Levi’s wrists to use on hand to grab a handful of Levi’s raven hair, the other one snaking between the wall and Levi’s body, pressing him closer. He could feel Levi’s already hard cock through the fabric of their clothing, and his stomach jumped in anticipation. 

Without thinking Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, eagerly leaning into the passionate kiss. What the hell now! He had no chance to escape this, so he could as well enjoy it. He felt Erwin’s hand sliding downwards to squeeze his butt, and it sent a low moan up his throat. 

Erwin heard that muffled sound and chose to remember it. It sounded just perfect! Husky, full of lust, and Levi did not even try to hold it back - Erwin found himself liking that fact in particular. What a fine ass the soldier had… he couldn’t wait to sink himself into the hot tightness that awaited him! But he needed to restrain himself a bit, for now. He had to be careful not to hurt Levi. He was pretty sure his subordinate had never had this kind of sex before. Erwin felt the control over his thoughts slip slightly, as the thought flashed how he wanted Levi to scream with lust, with lewd pain. That reminded him – he would have to muffle Levi’s screams though, or they would wake someone. This decided, Erwin lifted Levi up with one strong move, breaking their kiss. “Huh…?” He caught Levi’s surprised breath and smiled at the solider who was clutching frantically at him, suddenly without ground beneath his feet. "Hey! What-?"

Erwin didn't bother to answer. Just a few steady steps later Erwin had reached his bed and laid Levi down, pressing his small body into the mattress with another passionate kiss, while his hands were twiddling with the 3DM-gear-straps. In no time at all he had peeled them off Levi’s chest and forced his hands beneath Levi’s shirt, earning him a short gasp. 

Levi could just breathlessly return each kiss Erwin pressed upon his lips, with hunger and need and curiosity. He... his body was in flames – responding to every single touch Erwin’s shameless hands gave him, stripping him nude in just a couple of minutes. Tingling fingers painted greedy patterns on his skin, leaving Levi feeling each trace like a burn. His senses were screaming a mixture between alarm and lust and need. He barely noticed one of the buttons of his shirt got torn off. Also, he couldn't remember when Erwin had got naked in the last couple of minutes.

Erwin’s eyes revelled in the sight of Levi’s pale, perfect skin and the trembling breaths that shook his chest. Damn, he hadn’t noticed how sexy the small thug was! Erwin smiled to himself. He obviously had been much too busy lately… 

He changed their position, shoving Levi up the mattress a bit and resting his raven head against his shoulder while Erwin himself sat up and leaned his back against the wall. He trapped Levi in a half-grip, one arm pressing his small frame into Erwin’s body, the other hand forcing Levi’s head into another wet, sharp kiss. 

He caught Levi’s glance – his eyes seemed to be undecided between being wide open with alarm and closing with uncovered lust. But as his own blue eyes met Levi’s with a reassuring, steady look - which really proved to be a brilliant feat of acting, aroused and horny as he himself was! - Levi seemed to choose closing them, and Erwin could feel another moan vibrate against his lips. 

Surprisingly gentle Erwin took hold of Levi’s already throbbing cock, which earned him a hushed expression of surprise that soon turned into a deep groan as he began to rub his hand down the sensitive flesh.

Erwin was impatient, but nonetheless he wanted his Levi to be completely trapped in lust and craving before he moved on to fucking him. So he forcefully rubbed Levi’s member up and down and according to Levi’s open moans and curses he seemed to enjoy the rough treatment. 

It was too much to say that Levi FELT anything. He was far beyond registering different feelings now - he was completely overwhelmed; one could say, he was covered in the heated sensations rushing through his entire body, sending a pain-like lusty anything rushing up his spine. Being touched by a stranger was strangely thrilling, Levi registered. He pressed his back and side into Erwin, hungry, hungry for more! 

Soon, too soon, Erwin felt Levi’s body tense up and stopped immediately, which earned him an openly disappointed look. Erwin chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Levi’s exposed neck. “Don’t worry, that’s not all of it." 

“What… haah…” Erwin understood the half-asked question and changed positions again. He positioned himself above Levi’s trembling pale body, face to face. “I’m going to fuck you.” He told him steadily, as if he were talking about the weather – though he was feeling like he would explode right now with lust and anticipation. It cost him some concentration to keep his voice steady, and he was rewarded with the sight of Levi’s eyes widening. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Erwin sealed his lips with a kiss and a bite, which he broke shortly afterwards to get a bottle of fine oil out of his bedside table. 

Levi eyed it curiously before Erwin once again attacked his lips, while coating his finger in oil, making a mess of the clean bed sheets - and Levi found himself not giving a damn. Erwin bit Levi’s lip again to distract him when he entered his index finger into Levi’s tight ass. 

He felt Levi tighten up at this strange feeling, and Levi broke away from Erwin’s lips. “What…?” – “Shh, Levi. Trust me.” Erwin said, planting kisses onto Levi’s neck, sensing his blood throbbing beneath his skin. 

He let his tongue glide down Levi's neck, exploring his delicate collar bones before he caught one of Levi’s pale nipples between his teeth and made Levi forget about the strange intrusion immediately. 

Sharp, clear something rushed straight into Levi's brain, shaking his lips with a shameless moan. His entire body was signalling him sensations, some contradictory, fuelled by Erwin's touches, moves, kisses, bites, oh,... 

It took Erwin some impatient minutes to slowly work two, then three fingers into Levi, who writhed and shivered beneath him, but he always managed to distract him from protesting. Meanwhile Levi had wrapped his arms around Erwin, wide-eyed, pressing him closer – and complicating Erwin’s efforts to prepare him, but Erwin didn’t care, as Levi's heated body grinded against his skin, inflaming his desire even more. The needs of feeling him this near, all sweaty and full of lust, and feeling him tighten around his cock seemed to be equally strong for one moment, and Erwin delighted in this rare moment of indecision. 

Then Erwin sat up, his fingers still inside Levi, and looked him in the eye. “Levi, this is going to hurt a little, but it’ll soon turn… nice.” he told him, his own voice now hoarse with lust. Levi returned his glance with those grey, unreadable eyes of his and nodded, his hands tracing down the muscles of Erwin’s abdomen with fervour. 

Anticipation had settled like tight knot in Erwin’s stomach, as he removed his fingers and coated his cock generously in oil. He wanted to make sure not to hurt Levi, as he already had a thought of repeating this... But then again, he was more than eager to enter this wonderful, perfect ass…! Again, his will battled itself, undecided between his needs, and Erwin chose to end it.

He sat up and spread Levi’s legs wider, then settled between them, positioning himself in front of Levi’s prepared entrance. He wanted to ask Levi if he was ready, but his voice failed him, and so he just pushed inside him, just a little, to make a start. 

Damn! That felt strange! Levi gave a short, quite painful gasp and locked his eyes with Erwin’s, maybe searching for comfort there. 

Or so Erwin thought, until he felt Levi’s hands on his back, pushing him further inside. 

Levi inhaled sharply, his feral instincts taking over, greedily taking in Erwin, delighting in the feeling of being filled so entirely, inflamed with wild appreciation of the searing, pleasuring pain. Erwin gasped startled, overwhelmed by the tight, wet, hot muscles that clutched around his cock. Levi couldn’t wait till he had adjusted himself to Erwin’s cock, he just forced Erwin inside with fanatic lust. 

A groan escaped Erwin. “L-Levi, you… doesn’t it hurt?” he asked, fighting for control over his voice, and losing it. Levi answered him, his eyes glassy with lust: “That’s the point.” 

They remained perfectly frozen, for just one second, each of them completely caught in anticipating ecstasy, until Levi’s nails dug into Erwin’s skin and he hissed: “Fuck me already!” 

At this point Erwin lost control. 

Giving in to his lust, totally submitting himself to his animalistic instincts, he moved, thrust into Levi with reckless desire, his body moving on its own. He heard Levi scream in lust and pain – regret stung him here, but he forgot just seconds later – and Erwin reached out to press one hand onto Levi’s mouth, muffling his screams while he fucked him hard. Levi wrapped his fingers around Erwin's hand that silenced him in an iron grip.

Thoughts had long left Erwin now, his mind just acting on its own, stilling all those deep desires he had neglected for so long now... Erwin registered the way Levi moved his hips with his own, how he writhed and how Erwin felt shiver after shiver rolling through his small body, realising that he had found Levi's sweet spot and continued attacking it with the force of a freed, ahungered animal. His hand grew wet with Levi’s saliva as Levi screamed and moaned and begged… 

Electrified, that's what Levi was, purely electrified and not able to catch one clear thought but 'More!'. His head seemed to be filled with his own muffled moans, free in his mind, screaming out his pleasure aloud. Each time Erwin thrust himself into Levi once again, it felt like he was bursting with this inexplicable feeling, lighting up with lust like an inflamed match. Each of Erwin's moves pushed him towards an edge he was more than willing to cross, but Levi was hopelessly trapped between desperately wanting release and needing, begging Erwin to never stop his torture... 

Oh God. He felt his climax coming. Oh God… Erwin forced his eyes open, to look at the gorgeous sight of Levi, sweating and writhing and responding to his thrust beneath him, and then he came, hitting Levi’s prostate one last time perfectly. He felt something hot splash against his wrist where he had pressed his hand onto Levi’s mouth and blurrily noticed his lover had lost it too – and together they rode out the waves of their orgasm. 

Pants broke the silence, sounding obscene in the quiet of the night. Rough, sweaty, breathless pants, as both of them tried to catch their breath. 

They untangled after a while, Levi rubbing himself dry with Erwin’s already spoiled sheets. They did not speak a word – Erwin, because he was out of breath and tired, and Levi because he had no idea, no fucking idea what to say. He quickly dressed, mechanically, and headed towards the door when Erwin's gesture stopped him. Erwin got up, still naked, and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. Then he let go of Levi, whose wrist he had caught in a firm grip while kissing him. 

Still utterly confused, absolutely satisfied, weary and not even noticing the pain in his backside, Levi fled through the open window into the reproachful night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! 
> 
> And feel free to help me improving this, as English is not my native language (Austrian here :D). Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> English is not my native language (I'm Austrian - no kangaroos!^^), so I'd appreciate if you would leave a comment if you find mistakes!  
> Also, feel free to comment on what you liked/disliked...? :D 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
